Three Years too Late
by RainDancer123
Summary: AxK multichaptered. After trying to maintain a long distance relationship, Aang and Katara come to an important conclusion.
1. Chapter 1

THREE YEARS TOO LATE.

A/N: Continuation of "Separation makes the heart grow fonder". Can be read on its own though.

Disclaimer: Characters not mine, obviously.

**CHAPTER ONE: PROLOGUE**

For the past three years after the war ended, Aang was busy traveling around the world, trying to rebuild it to its former state before the Hundred Year War: peaceful, glorious…and harmonious, where all the four nations could live in peace with one another. Katara was by his side all this time, never complaining. She stuck by him through thick and thin, through the bad times and the good times; she was always steadfast and she kept him sane through all the demanding things his job and duty required. She was his _anchor_ and he loves her for that.

It wasn't long however before Katara felt homesick, and the need to stay in the South Pole, even if it were just awhile. She assured him that she was only going to stay for about a half year and that nothing would happen. He was willing to let her go, though he had nagging fears that he would lose her. However, Katara assured him wholeheartedly that if both of them stayed strong and loyal, their love will certainly prevail. And, she said, what would their love be if it were without challenges and trials?

It had been utterly romantic at first; sending long letters to each other, saying how much he missed her and the little things that are happening around him; spending long nights thinking about her underneath the starlit skies and developing his poetic skills in order to equip himself properly to remind her how much she means to him. Every once in a while, he would drop by and visit her. Now, those occasional visits were heaven to both of them. She would cook his favourite food, being aware that stewed sea prunes weren't exactly his thing. She would then proceed to straighten out the house. Then, she, Sokka and Suki would wait in front of the building where all the tribal meetings were carried out. He remembered the expectant look in her eyes when Appa is circling above them, looking for a good spot to land. Katara looked like an innocent child; genuinely excited with the pink tinge on her cheeks that was caused by the cold, biting wind.

During those visits, they would grab whatever chance they could to be together. Katara's family, understanding the need for them to be together, left them alone; though Sokka needed two tight slaps from Gran Gran to keep him from spying on them. They would walk down the streets, him admiring the now magnificent buildings and she admiring him. Sometimes, they would have a snowball fight and would start flirting with each other, then they would end up kissing each other. But sometimes, they would just on the snow, holding hands and talking. Whatever it was they were doing, they both loved being around each other.

Then, as the rebellions worsen and extremists were scattered almost everywhere, Aang's schedule became a bit tight. The number of visits considerably dwindled, and the letters from him were more rushed than before. Katara understood that he didn't do it on purpose, but it still hurt.

After the six months was up, he had come to the South Pole, wanting to pick Katara up when Katara rushed over to him as soon as he landed and hugged him tightly, nearly knocking him over. Sokka rolled his eyes at the display whilst Suki giggled. Katara was more jumpy and excited than she was before, so a very bewildered Aang asked what was going on.

"Guess what? Master Pakku…oh, um, I mean, Gran Pakku," she added when Sokka was about to open his mouth, "just offered me a job to teach the little ones here waterbending! Can you believe that?" Aang's immediate reaction was "that's great, Katara!" and he hugged her again, sharing in her joy, because he knew that she really enjoyed teaching. That was until he realized…

"Wait a sec, I thought you'd be coming with me now?" Aang said, the hurt and sadness in his voice clearly evident. Katara's smile dropped and her face adopted a serious expression. "Aang," she said, putting a hand over his cheek. By now, she had to look up to him; he was already a few inches taller than her and was showing no signs of stopping at there. However, Aang directed his gaze at a spot between his shoes.

"Aang," she repeated a bit more earnestly, pulling his face gently so that his gray eyes met with her penetrating, intense stare. The fire burning in her eyes made him shiver slightly. "You've got to believe me. It's only for a few months, and then I would be with you. I would hate myself if I ever lost you."

Aang could hear another "aw" from Suki and an "ew" from Sokka. But he didn't care, because right at that moment, Katara pulled him into deep, passionate kiss, and that was what reassured him.

The next few weeks had been tough, and the two of them had been acting like lovesick teenagers, which they were. Toph couldn't be in the same room with Aang whenever he was writing a letter to Katara and Sokka would laugh in mockery at the things that Katara wrote in her letters to Aang.

However, soon enough, Aang didn't receive much letters as before. She apologized in her letter, saying that she was quite busy teaching the students new tricks and techniques now that they were in an advanced class. He didn't complain, understanding her love for teaching and little children, but he'd be lying if he said that it didn't smart a little. Now he comprehend the pain that Katara bore whenever he was busy. In the meantime, Katara began asking for more and more time, determined to see her students till the end of their graduation. And he allowed it.

Things just got busier and busier. Aang was out there saving the world and restoring peace while Katara was in the South Pole, teaching the younger generation the art of waterbending. Both of them were noble jobs, but involving very different people and different places. The letters lessened and soon they just don't know what to say anymore.

Aang and Katara didn't exactly know when, but it became all too painfully apparent that their relationship was never going to work out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER ONE

A/N: What I said at the beginning in the last chapter was wrong; it wasn't "For the past three years". Please take note that what I meant to say was "After the war ended". Sorry if anyone is confused.

"Separation makes the heart grow fonder."

That was what Toph had said to reassure Aang that everything would be alright, that by letting Katara settle in the South Pole, he wouldn't be losing her. Now, three years later, Aang, single and not involve in any romantic relationship at all, could've laugh in derision at Toph's words. But for the most part, he could've laugh at himself and at his naivety. What an idealistic fool he is – was, he quickly corrected himself – and never again, he swore to himself, will his head be filled with such silly notions ever again. What a fool he was back then, thinking a long distance relationship would last.

It was mutual; their decision to break up was their choice, and they chose to remain friends and to keep in contact, though they never wrote to each other very often, and when they do, it was very brief and very detached. It had a devastating impact on both of them, because one of the things keeping them sane and going strong is their relationship but they knew deep inside that it was for the best. Now Aang could concentrate on world peace whilst Katara is able to teach the little waterbenders in South Pole and finally had the comfortable, normal life that she claimed she wanted.

He knew that he still had feelings for her, and those feelings ran really deep, though he also knew that they can never be together; they were walking different paths and fulfilling different purposes in their lives. Besides, he snorted, she has already moved on. Last he heard from Sokka, she was involved in a serious relationship with some Water Tribe warrior. Being older and much mature than he used to be, Aang kept quiet, trying to be happy for her…and failing miserably. He loved her but he knew that she would be happier and safer with the other guy. He's sure he didn't want to mess that up for her, no matter how much it hurt him.

Time passed and soon Aang was approaching his sixteen birthday. Two weeks before that auspicious day, Zuko sent everyone in their little gang a letter, stating that he wanted to celebrate Aang's transition to adulthood in the Fire Nation capital, and since it was the first real reunion with all of them together, he absolutely wouldn't take no for an answer. Aang was delighted and honoured that Zuko decided to throw him a party and he couldn't wait for the big reunion.

Also…

Aang was dreading – and looking forward to – seeing Katara again.

Xxx

A ribbon of light streamed through a small crack in the stone wall. It was the only source of light and warmth in the otherwise cold, pitch dark cell in which Azula was currently living in.

It had certainly been humiliating to be subjected to such a lowly cell such as this, especially since she used to be Fire Lord, but at least the conditions in her prison were…bearable. Rats weren't running around the area, the toilet was reasonably hygienic and she was able to have three hot meals a day but still, for a Princess of her standards, this was an all time low.

She was sure she would have suffered in a terrible jail like her father's unless she pretended to be insane and gain the sympathy of her gullible brother and his so-called noble friends. A cruel smile graced her lips.

She could not believe that her brother fell for her act of insanity, really believing that she was so overwhelmed with power that it drove her to madness. The poor boy truly believed her, and she had him eating out of her hand. She knew that she was terribly outnumbered and her father's ambitious grand plans were only going to fail, so she did what she thought best: feign her lunacy and stay awhile in prison, and when the time is right, she will break out of her cell and stay hidden, until the time comes for her to regain her dignity, honour and kingdom.

"_Then why did you see your mother in the mirror_?" a voice inside her head nagged.

She had thought about that too, pondered about it in the long hours of imprisonment and she wondered if she was truly mad. Then, she laughed to herself. She must have been so into her acting, that her mind must have been playing tricks on her so she dismissed the issue. She certainly did not see her mother in the mirror; she certainly did not _want_ to see her. She hated her mother, whose affections for Zuko was clearly displayed, while Azula herself was cast aside. She had always been alone, and sometimes she coveted half the attention her mother paid to Zuko.

She felt hot tears coming to her eyes, and she swallowed it back down her throat, making it sting a little. She mentally kicked herself for momentarily feeling sorry for herself, for putting herself in such a vulnerable state of mind for it seems as though whenever she lets her guard down and actually begins to trust someone, she would always wind up getting hurt, take Mai and Ty Lee for instance. It's the same thing with her mother. Her mother did nothing but chastise her and see her as a monster and whenever Azula tries to be nice and stay out of trouble, she never notices the effort Azula is making to get close to her.

Azula never admitted it, but she hated those few moments in her life when she ached to be loved by her mother, those precious few moments where she actually regretted doing all those horrendous things. To her, yearning for her mother's love and affection is pathetic.

Swallowing yet another fresh new wave of tears, she did not need her mother's love.

So what if she was never loved by anyone in her entire life? She will be feared. Revered. Respected. Nations will bow down to her and her own father and brother will crawl and snivel at her feet. The Avatar and his little gang will be shamed and they too, shall beg her for mercy. Banishing all previous thoughts about her mother, she smirked to herself. If she was able to take down Ba Sing Se by the age of fourteen, she was certain she would be able to conquer the world by the time she is fifteen.

"Princess?" a familiar voice said.

She turned around and saw one of her faithful followers, Xiao Yan. She is merely a maid that has been assigned to look after Azula, visiting her everyday to bring her good food and other things that she might need. Azula knew that she was her ticket out of here. Thus, after months and months of trying to win her sympathy, she managed to convince Xiao Yan that she was the victim in this whole ordeal and that she was truly the one who wanted world peace. "Hello, Xiao Yan. How is your grandfather? Is he well?" Azula queried in her sweetest, most sincerest tone.

Xiao Yan blushed at the thought that Azula, such a powerful princess – well she used to be anyway – would be so kind enough to ask about her grandfather.

"He is well, Princess," she said in a small voice.

"Good. That is good to know. Have you done everything I asked you to do?"

"Yes, Princess. Everything is in order."

"Splendid. Thank you."

For once in Azula's life, everything is turning out to be fine.


End file.
